Let Go
by ClassicLover984
Summary: I do not own Naruto and sadly never will. Wow, that really sucks when I say it out loud. Gaara just didn't listen when Naruto said he was tired...
1. Chapter 1

**'**'= Thoughts

""= Spoken Dialogue

**I really don't own Naruto and if I did, it would be so freaking awesome! Dude, I so, do not own Naruto, but it is cool because I can take it like a man.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Degradation

* * *

He let his hand slide across to the other side of the bed and just as he suspected. "Gaara didn't bring his sorry ass home last night."Naruto sighed inwardly. This had gotten old so long ago, but he could never bring himself to leave. He let his mind wander back to the very first day he had met the redhead.

_Café Konoha was crammed full of people, he ha had managed to snag the last open table. He was desperate for workspace, because his midterm essay was due the next day. He kept his eye trained on the various books and his laptop screen. "I cannot get a B in this class!" Naruto groaned as he turned the page of his book. "I want you." Was whispered in his ear, sending chills down his spine. The scent of freshly turned earth filled his olfactory buds as his gaze was met with green eyes and black eyeliner. All Naruto could think was __'do I have a sign on my back that says Bisexual?'__ He just grinned at the redhead and never once did he think about how hard things would get from there. _

When their love first began, it was all heat and energy. Then in the middle, it was all about comfort and finding a rhythm. But, the ending was proving shaky and painful. He was hiding under the blanket that smelled of his missing other. He pulled inhaled the scent that he had learned to crave and he could almost see, messy redhead hear and unforgiving green orbs. He pouted as he came to the decision that he had wasted a whole year of his life, with someone who wasn't even worth it. "I wasted my love again." He whispered as he rolled back onto his stomach thinking about were he could find free boxes. "I hate buying boxes from U-Haul! It is as if they know people are breaking up! I freaking hate U-Haul!" He pulled the blanket tighter around himself, savoring the scent of the other. He vaguely wondered if Sakura and Ino would let him crash at their place for a while. At least until he found a place of his own.

Naruto's cell began to vibrate pulling him out of his head. His body refused to come out of hiding from under the blanket, sticking his hand out. He felt around a bit until it landed on his phone. He knew it was on its last ring so he just flipped it open. "Yeah?" There was a familiar condescending sigh on the other end. "Dode, why do you sound like that?" Naruto thought, _'Because that bitch-slut of a boyfriend of mine didn't come home last!'_ But what he said was, "Sasuke! Don't call me that and I sound like me, Teme." He could have sworn he heard his best friend smirk, but he didn't have the strength to argue. "What time did your shift end last night at the hospital, anyway?" Naruto frowned. "At about midnight, because Sakura took the rest of it." Sasuke knew why Naruto had left early (So, he could see if Gaara would make it home). "You got off a midnight? Why didn't you come by the flat?" Naruto sighed because his friend was not a genius for nothing.

"Gaara. Didn't come home last night, did he?" All Naruto could do was force a groan of annoyance out through his lips. "Hn, he was spinning at Dukes last night and I heard Sai was grinding on him pretty hard." Naruto thought. _'At least I know who he's fucking now.'_ But what he said was, "Gaara and I haven't been getting along lately and besides I figured he was keeping someone's bed warm." The Uchiha just chuckled dryly. "Would you like for the gang and me to come over and pack you up or do you prefer self degradation instead?" He sighed, even though his best friend was a complete ass. He was always there when Naruto really needed him and when it really counted.

"Yeah, But bring liquor and ramen. I need both. To keep me from pulling Gaara's nose ring out with a pair of pliers." The Uchiha chuckled again or was it a cough? "Are you staying with me and Neji or the girls?" Neji's girlfriend Tenten was uncomfortable with Naruto's sexuality so he had to ask... "It depends. How are Neji and Tenten this week?" There was a short pause. "She and Neji broke up and apparently it was for some lame ass reason." He sighed in disinterest. "You will have to ask him." Naruto grinned for the first time in weeks. "Looks like I am taking that spare bedroom of yours, teme!" He just knew the raven rolled his eyes. "It beats the hell out of the couch at the girls, Dode." Naruto snickered because he was right, that futon at the girls house was evil. It was as if that futon was built to torture, Naruto.

With that, he closed his phone and slid it over to the empty side of the queen-sized bed. He rolled over to his back and thought about his friends. Neji was just perfect and so soft spoken, Hinata was too and her touch would heal the world somehow, Naruto just knew it. Sakura was all fire and determination, while Ino just hated the thought of Sakura being better than she was. Rock Lee was all fire and determination, like Sakura. Then Choji was all food and brains, that man was the Best cook ever! Shino was just to cool for his own skin, but one of the best people in the world to know. Kiba. Kiba was the man with a plan and he told the best jokes. Then there was Shikamaru. He was lazy, but ridiculously brilliant.

"_Fuck! Shika!" Naruto groaned because Shika's girlfriend; was none other than Temari. Gaara's big sister, he wanted to tell Sasuke not to invite him, but he already knew that the text had gone out, once his phone began to vibrate again. The text read:_

_Naruto is leaving Gaara (For real this time). Get you asses in gear and bring boxes, ramen, and lots of liquor. Make sure you lock up the pliers before you come, lmao. Lee, I nominate you to pick-up the U-Haul because I already reserved it. It is the U-Haul place located just off Konoha Blvd, the one we used when Shino moved in with Kiba._

_(Tempted but, not really)_

Naruto slung his legs over the side of the bed and thought. _'Fuck it. Like Gaara will care that I am leaving.' _He sighed as warm tears fell over scared cheeks. _'He will probably be glad that I'm out of the way and he can move Sai in.'_ "I don't care that you hate the thought of someone leaving! I have wasted too much energy in this place." Naruto looked over at his alarm clock. He figured he had time for a long shower, but after that, he would start packing his clothes. Because, this time he really was tired and this time he really was leaving. "And this time it is for good, Gaara." Nothing Gaara could say would bring him back. Because, Naruto really was tired this time…


	2. Chapter 2

''= Thoughts

""= Spoken Dialogue

**I really don't own Naruto and if I did, it would be so freaking awesome! Dude, I so, do not own Naruto, but it is cool because I can take it like a man.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Tired for real this time

* * *

--------Flashback------

*Let's go back to five months ago, shall we?*

"_Gaara, Get out of my way!"_

"_No! Naru, baby lets just talk about this. Can't we just talk about this?"_

Naruto tugged at Gaara's pants and his underwear was missing again…for the Fifth time_._

"_Gaara, where the fuck is your underwear. I am absolutely positive, that you left here with underwear on last night, so where did they wander off to, exactly? Let's start with that." _

Gaara proceed to chew at his bottom lip so whatever he was about to say, was a lie.

"_Things got pretty crazy at Kankuro's last night and I am not entirely sure." _

Gaara managed in monotone drawl.

"_Bye Gaara."_

"_Wait, no please. Baby I love you and I can fix this. I just wanna talk, can we talk?"_

Naruto pushed hard against the other, determined to get away. However, the fucker just wouldn't move!

"_Gaara, if you do not move out of my way. I am going to punch you in the fucking throat!"_

Gaara let his tongue trace the outer shell of Naruto's ear as he whispered.

"_Violence is not the answer, beside I like the rough stuff._

Naruto rolled his eyes as he tried to move under Gaara's arm, But Gaara grabbed him.

"_No seriously, Bye Gaara."_

Gaara placed a chaste kiss on nape of Naruto's neck.

"_I had a little too much to drink and I may have kissed some people I shouldn't have, but I swear I went home with my brother."_

Naruto wanted so badly to believe him, but he could smell sex, cheap cologne, and alcohol on the redhead.

"_You are so, full of shit that it's pathetic!"_

Gaara tightened his grip on the blonde, he refused to be left.

"_You can call Kankuro and he will swear on it. I was there, I promise."_

Naruto already knew it was only for a minute. So, Gaara wouldn't have poor Kankuro telling one big ass lie!

"_Gaara, I am telling you that I am getting tired of this shit. Now, you're pushing me to edge of really tired. And when I get there I'm fucking leaving!"_

------End of Flashback------

Naruto pulled on his khaki sweat pants with his orange shirt, and managed to locate his khaki pumas. Pulling those on, he stood and began removing the linens from their bed. He tossed them in a black garbage bag, along with the comforter. He wasn't leaving Gaara shit to sleep with or sleep on. This time he really was tired and there was no reason to leave anything. Naruto heard the front door open and slam, then some hurried footsteps on the stairs. Naruto made it a point to look at the clock that read 1:30 p.m.

Gaara stood at the door for a moment, taking it all in. He had only just awakened thirty minutes ago when his sister called him and kept calling until he answered. He looked around the room and saw Naruto pulling the stuff off the bed, along with a few empty drawers, and suitcases. Temari was right. Naruto was leaving him.

Before he could speak, Naruto did. "It is 1:31 Gaara. You left this house at 6:10, yesterday evening. Headed out to Dukes to setup to spin and that was twenty hours ago." Naruto chuckled painfully. "I could ask where you've been, but that will be a waste of time. I see that Sai still wears that cheap ass Cool Water." Gaara's eyes bucked and he thought. _'How the hell does he know that I'm fucking Sai?'_ Naruto rolled his eyes. "If you would listen to me when we talk, you would have known I used to mess with Sai in high school." Naruto glared at him.

"But, you don't listen and so now I am leaving." Gaara walked over to Naruto and placed his arm around his waist. "Baby, this is you and me. You don't mean that. Besides, Sai let me crash at his place because I didn't want to come home all fucked up." He was chewing on his bottom lip again. Naruto shrugged out of the grip that he had come to love over the last year. "Gaara, I am now sitting at the edge of really fucking tired." He could hear his friends pulling up. "I really don't want to do this anymore." Naruto wasn't his normal overly emotional self.

"Naruto, you always assume that I am doing something wrong. I just didn't want to come in the house plastered, last night! I was trying to make sure I didn't disturb you. Because, I know that you are tired after those long ass shifts in the E.R. Can't you just be grateful that I was thinking of you for a change?"

Gaara thought, _'Please let this work! Please let this Work!' _Naruto still didn't look up. "Where is your underwear, Gaara?" Gaara proceeded to chew on his lip, yet again. "You can save that lie for the next chump. Because you and I both know... that, it is exactly just that…a sorry ass lie. From a sorry ass, Gaara." Naruto sighed in disappointment at himself and at Gaara. "The thing that pisses me off the most about this entire situation. Is that this is a year of my life that I will never get back, I am twenty years old and I have a career! I'm working so hard and I am still in school! All Sai is doing is working at a fucking café, barely making ends met!" Naruto chuckled again. "And so now, I am really fucking leaving. Sai will love this place and he can fuckin' have it." Naruto didn't even look at him and Gaara was speechless, standing there stunned.

Naruto tossed his garbage bag over his shoulder. "Your shit is in the suitcases, because I am taking everything!" Naruto took the steps three at a time and opened the door. "You still leaving, Dode?" Naruto grinned. "Yeah, Teme. I am still leaving and I am taking all my shit." Sasuke smirked. "I kind of figured you were, so I rented a storage unit that should…be…here…now." The Unit was being backed up onto the lawn and Lee was signing for it. "Damn, Teme you think of everything." Sasuke shrugged. "Hn. Dode, it's about time you let go."


	3. Chapter 3: Enough to Let Go

**I thought I was done, but two people wanted more and to tell you the truth...I wanted another chapter or two. I am not sure just yet. But without further ado.....

* * *

**

I do not own the Naruto and because of that fact, I am an alcoholic. Hello, I am ClassicLover984 and I am an alcoholic.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Enough to Let Go

* * *

"Hn, Gaara. I told that he's here, but I also told he is shaking his head no." Gaara sighed. "I just want to speak to him for a minute, tell him you can hold the phone to his ear." Sasuke sighed at the idiocy request. "Look, Naru the boy is making pathetic request now. It has been three months and he still keeps calling." Neji snickered. "Damn Naruto, it's just one call!" Naruto threatened to throw the knife at Neji and Neji just rolled his eyes. "Naruto the red-head is not going to stop calling until you talk to him, at least once.

Naruto tossed the knife into the sink and took the phone, while Sasuke headed to the kitchen to help Neji. "Gaara! Stopping fucking calling, do not come by my job anymore, and if you come by here uninvited again, I will call the fucking cops on you!" Naruto sighed. "Now, what the fuck do you want!?!" Gaara was just happy to hear his voice. "Naruto, I miss you and I'm sorry. I was a fool to let you go."

Naruto lifted his eyebrow. "You still fucking Sai?" Naruto already knew the answer was yes, because Sai had a big ass mouth! "Why are you always concerned with the petty shit?" Naruto stared at the phone. "Are you really that stupid or do you think I am? I know you're fucking him, hell everyone knows you're fucking him!" Gaara groaned. "Look, Sai is just keeping me company until you stop all this foolishness and come home!"

Naruto knew that Gaara had officially lost his mind. "Gaara, jackass! I'm not coming back! I don't want to be with you anymore. You let me get really fucking tired and you need to understand that, that was your biggest mistake." Naruto paused. "I mean we have to remain cordial because we travel in the same circle of friends. But as for you and I, we are done." Gaara hated when someone left and especially when it was someone he loved. "So what, that's it? I don't even get a say?"

Naruto sighed. "No, because in the end, you couldn't stand the sight of me and vice versus. You are just holding on because you hate to be left." Yeah, that sounded right. "Alright, Naruto. But, could you do me at least one favor." Naruto sighed. "It depends on if it's going to cause me, any displeasure." Gaara was deciding if it would.

"No, I don't believe it should. If it does then, I guess you will disregard it anyway." Naruto shrugged. "Just don't hook up with Sasuke…I would shit twice and die, if you choose him!" Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's not that kind of party and you know it." Gaara scoffed. "That man loves you. He would move heaven and earth for you. Just don't be with him; I would never live it down, if you ended up with him."

Naruto bit his lip as he eyes meet ones, as dark as coal. _'Sasuke is watching me._' It sent chills threw his body. "What I do with my body and who I love is none of your concern." Gaara groaned. "Fuck Naruto, give me a break! You cannot set yours sights on him that would…just be wrong!" Naruto chuckled. "Bye Gaara and make that lazy bitch Sai get a real job." Naruto clicked the phone off and set it on its base. "That was a productive conversation." Naruto rolled his eyes at Neji. "Are you going to go hangout with Shino tonight?" Neji blushed. "Yes, I am and I may even stay the night." Sasuke shook his head. "And here I thought you were straight as an arrow."

Naruto pulled himself onto the counter. "I'm just curious and Shino is really easy to be around. He is always so inviting." Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah Shino is the coolest ever! He is all style and clever to, besides that bitch Tenten hates me!" Neji chuckled. "Well, she will be out of the country for the next six months and I don't see us getting back together." Naruto was so happy about that. He jumped down off the counter and set the table. Sasuke brought out the salad and bread. "Neji is bringing out the stuffed pasta." Naruto nodded his head as went into the kitchen to grab the red wine. He came in and poured everyone a glass.

Neji was overly excited and kept his eyes on the clock. "Are you even chewing your food Neji, geez?" Neji frowned. "Hn. You have it bad for Shino Aburame." Neji bit his lip as he nodded his head. "Well, what are waiting for? Go pack your shit and get over there!" Neji broke from the table and was out the door in two swift movements. The phone rung and Sasuke answered it. "Hn, you leave something Neji." Neji laughed. "No, I just wanted to wish you guys a goodnight. I think you should tell Naruto how you feel." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Goodnight Neji and tell Shino we said, hey." Neji chuckled as he hung up the phone. "Neji said goodnight." Naruto smirked.

After dinner, Sasuke put up the food, while Naruto rinsed the dishes. He was placing them in the dishwasher. Sasuke watched him, he loved watching Naruto. He was so beautiful and tan. Sasuke was always curious just how far that tan extended. He shook his head to get his mind out of the gutter. Then the thought of those pink lips crept up on him. They always looked so soft and when he pulled them into a grin, Sasuke had to keep from melting.

Naruto could feel those perfect black orbs on him. "Sasuke. Are you okay, you look a little red?" Sasuke snapped out of his daydream and nodded his head. _'What is wrong with me? He just got out of a serious relationship and I am not just going to be some rebound fuck!'_ Sasuke stepped pass Naruto. "I am going to go take a shower." Naruto frowned. "You promised to watch, Emma with me." Sasuke hated anything and everything by Jane Austen, but his weakness was Naruto. "I will be back down in plenty of time." Sasuke frowned as he thought. _'I have a serious hard on and I just need the fucking shower!'_ Naruto shrugged as he finished the dishes.

He smelled himself, and frowned. "I think I am going to go take a shower to." Naruto went to his room and pulled out some pajamas. He jumped in the shower and washed his hair. He watched as the suds circle the drain. "I wonder if what Gaara said was true?" Naruto sighed as he pictured the perfect Sasuke. _'He is everything you would expect a man to be. Tall, smart, funny, sexy, and loving.' _Naruto loved how Sasuke was always there no matter what. When he needed a hug Sasuke always held him really tight.

That night he left Gaara was the worst. _'Sasuke held me so tight, that it really didn't matter anymore. His arms made all the sadness and pain disappear.' _Naruto's eyes shot open, because he was hard. He never got hard thinking about Sasuke, but there it was. Standing at full attention. "Are you fucking kidding me? Sasuke would never take us seriously." Naruto rolled his eyes, "Oh great, now I am talking to my cock." Naruto turned the cold water on and stood under it until the swelling went down.

He frowned remembering the last time he did this; it was when he was twelve years old. _'I am a grown ass man trying to get rid of a hard on…are you fucking kidding me?' _After about four minutes, he had successfully achieved blue balls. He dried off and pulled on his pajamas, he hurried down the stairs. The movie didn't start for another fifteen minutes. He was popping the corn when Sasuke came in the kitchen with no shirt. _'You just couldn't put on a shirt; you just had to bring your ass down here with no shirt on!'_

Naruto was twitching nervously and Sasuke could see it out of the corner of his eye. _'What could have possible happened when I was in the shower?'_ Sasuke checked the phone, no one had call. "Naruto are you alright?" Naruto nodded his head as he pulled the popcorn from the microwave. He put it in the bowl and practical ran out of the kitchen. "Okay, weird much?" Naruto sighed. "Naw, I'm fine. I think all those hours at the hospital is taking its toll." Sasuke brought two Heineken's out and set them on the coffee table. "I'll be right back." He went up the stairs to pull on his black tank and grab a blanket. When he came back down, Naruto looked so relieve.

"Naruto are you that you are alright?" Naruto pulled on his prize-winning grin and nodded. 'Okay, what is going on?' Sasuke thought, but he just shrugged it off. Sasuke took his place at the other end of the couch. Naruto moved his leg closer. 'I just want to feel his warmth, that's all!' Sasuke threw the blanket over their legs as the movie began.

Sasuke hated this movie, everyone fluttered around, and it was stupid. 'It everyone, including Emma hadn't had their heads up their ass. They would have found love much sooner.' Sasuke smirked at his insightfulness. "Man, I love that movie and it never gets old!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It was all nonsense it you ask me, but you like it…so, I sit through it every time." Naruto bit his lip. "Hey, Sasuke There isn't anything you wouldn't do for me, huh?" Sasuke almost choked on his beer, but he managed to keep it in his mouth.

"Well, no Naruto. I would go to the ends of the earth if that is where you decided you wanted to go." Naruto started to blush. "Hell Naru, I will even stand aside if I think someone can love you better than me." Sasuke sighed. "Just like I stood aside when you decided to love Sai, Carey, Charlie, and Gaara. I love you enough to let you go." Naruto never knew any of this and now it seemed…right. "If you love me so much, why not tell me?" Sasuke shrugged. "I guess it never seemed like the right time, but you ask." Naruto kissed him. It was sweet and gentle." Naruto smiled. "Well, Uchiha…I think it is about time you let go with me." Sasuke kissed him and smirked. "Okay"


End file.
